The Birds
by Gazleen
Summary: This was a school assignment. our class had to read "The Birds" by Daphne something-or- other and then write it over, changing the setting to a city. i was having brainfarts at the time and was in the middle of reading I Feel Sick I and II for the upteeth


done for school  
yes. it's FULL of plagerizim  
i DON'T want to hear about it...  
  
This was a school assignment. our class had to read "The Birds" by Daphne something-or- other and then write it over, changing the setting to a city. i was having brainfarts at the time and was in the middle of reading I Feel Sick I and II for the upteeth time when this was assigned. what follows is the product of Jhonen and Daphne with a twist of my own horrid narritive style.   
  
  
The Birds  
Starring Devi, Tenna and Spooky  
  
  
Devi looked up from her painting, frustrated. She looked down again and then proceeded to pick the painting up and throw it across the room, where it hit the wall and slid down, leaving a smear of paint behind it. "Damn thing," she muttered.  
  
Suddenly, her doorbell rang, followed by a muffled squeeking noise. "Tenna" she thought to herself. She ambled up the stairs, turning off lights and such as she passed.  
  
Devi unlocked each of her six locks and opened the door a crack. Tenna's head poked in and she smiled widely at Devi. Devi scowled and Tenna shoved the door open, ran in and slammed the   
door behind her.  
  
A screeching, annoyed voice floated up from the apartment below. "Shut up! Shut up! Die in that plane crash already!" Tenna giggled. We will be more quiet now Devi muttered. Tenna looked at Devi and then piped up, "It will frighten you, our   
quietness." When will she move out and leave you alone? asked Tenna. "The psychic fat lady will live there forever," Devi answered, " I don't think she can even fit out the door."  
  
Tenna sat on the couch squeeking her Spooky while Devi paced. "Guess what Devi?" "You finally figured out that Spooky is annoying, and you're never going to squeek him again?" Devi asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "No silly," Tenna replied, "there are so many birds flying around outside that the sky is nearly black!" "Fitting" mumbled Devi. "Don't be so glum, hermit! It's nifty! I know you want to see. C'mon, let's go! We'll get Chinese and then we can sit on the car and eat while we watch them." Devi sighed. "You won't let me refuse will you Tenna? You know i have to work." "Nope. You need to get out." and with that, Tenna drug Devi out the door.  
  
They got to the front door of the apartment complex, and opened the door to go out. Tenna was in front, as Devi looked frantically about for a way out of the predicament. Tenna stepped out, one hand tight around Devi's arm and shrieked as a bird immediately dove at her head.  
  
"What was that?" Tenna asked hysterically. "A bird "Devi answered, flatly, as she tugged Tenna back inside. Tenna couldn't get ahold of herself and Devi cringed as she picked up Spooky, and, while all of her rebelled, held it out in front of her, squeeked it and said, "C'mon, Tenna, Talk to Spooky."  
  
Tenna's eyes lit up and she hugged her friend. "You squeeked Spooky for me? But Devi, you hate sp..." Shut up Tenna, just shutup and let's go upstairs."  
  
The two (and Spooky) went back up to Devi's apartment. Devi went into her bathroom and got some Bactine and a Band-Aid. She came back out and cleaned up Tenna's wound.  
  
"You don't suppose we could order Chinese do you?" Tenna asked. Devi smacked her head and thought of a large gun.  
  
  
  
  
"Why would a bird just attack me Devi?" Tenna asked. "Maybe it's one that lives by your house and is sick of that squeeking fetus," Devi replied. "Devi!!" Tenna protested. "I'm being serious." "I don't know Tenna, why don't' you go ask it?" Tenna glared at Devi and squeeked Spooky defiantly. Devi laughed cruelly and Tenna crossed her arms, turned her back on Devi and   
pouted. "Oh c'mon Tenna" Tenna held up Spooky and squeeked him, but refused to turn around.  
  
Devi continued to pace, and thought to herself about the oddness of the attack. She stopped abruptly and started for the door. "Where are you going?" Tenna asked "outside." "Are you crazy? You never go out. Now that there are killer birds out, you're jumping to get out there!! Do you have some sort of death wish?" "Calm down Tenna. I want to see what is wrong with these birds. Besides, don't' you want to know if they hate other people besides you?" Tenna stuck her tongue out at Devi. "Suit yourself. I'm staying right here"  
  
"Whatever," Devi said, and walked out the door.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Tenna shouted. "I thought you weren't coming," Devi said. "I changed my mind, let's go." Devi and Tenna headed downstairs.  
  
They got to the door. "Okay, here goes nothing" Devi said. She walked outside and proceeded to be attacked by about fifteen birds. She ran back in screaming and one bird got smashed in the door. Tenna sat on the other side of the door, squealing and squeeking Spooky. "What are you so happy about?" Devi shrieked. "They hate you too!" Devi glared at Tenna. Suddenly she grabbed Spooky and threw him outside. The birds paid the squeek toy no mind at all. "Hey! Spooky, I'll save you!" Tenna ran outside to save her toy, and was instantly overwhelmed. Felling guilty, Devi ran out after her. She grabbed Tenna by the arm and pulled her in. the birds began pecking at the glass door. Failing that, they began to dive bomb it. The door cracked and then shattered. The two girls ran up the stairs screaming.  
  
Other people had been listening to the radio and a huge barricade had been set up at the foot of the second flight of stairs, where the apartments began Tenna began banging on it but to no avail. Devi stood her ground as the birds came into the complex, flooding it with beating wings and moving bodies, and awaited her fate. 


End file.
